Inazuma Eleven: Girls
by moonrise1216
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si los chicos de Inazuma Eleven fueran mujeres? - I. De amor a primera vista y tontas crayolas moradas: La forma de enamorarse varía de persona a persona, unos lo encuentran de imprevisto, otros de la forma más hermosa posible y otros justo después de casi morir siendo aplastados por una gran caja —llena de quién sabe qué— a muy temprana edad.
1. Sinopsis

_**Disclaimer—**_ Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

Notas de la autora:

*Mundo paralelo donde los chicos son chicas y viceversa (no en su totalidad, por lo que puede haber personajes que mantengan su sexo original).

*La siguiente obra contiene spoilers.

* * *

 _ **El deporte alcanzará una nueva dimensión...**_

 ** _"Una conspiración siniestra se cierne sobre el Instituto Raimon._**

 ** _La ambición no tiene final, y rendirse no es una opción._**

 ** _Sólo la firmeza, decisión, perseverancia y la pasión por el fútbol harán que lo imposible, se haga realidad._**

 ** _Inazuma Eleven... la leyenda ha comenzado."_**

Las chicas del equipo de fútbol del Instituto Raimon, lideradas por Endou Mao, sueñan con ganar el campeonato nacional. Y para cumplir su sueño deberán vencer a los mejores equipos del país, de entre los que destaca el equipo de Kidou Yuko, Teikoku Gakuen, ganadores del torneo en años anteriores.

Desmotivadas al inicio, por solamente contar con siete jugadoras en el equipo, Mao logra que Gouenji Yuhi, una excelente jugadora que tiempo atrás había abandonado el fútbol, se una a ellas. Guiadas por el entrenamiento descrito en el cuaderno de técnicas del abuelo de Mao, el portero del legendario equipo Inazuma Eleven, participaran en el torneo consientes de que si pierden tendrán que despedirse por siempre del equipo, y el sueño de Mao de hacer honor a los integrantes originales de Inazuma Eleven se desvanecerá para siempre. Con esfuerzo, venciendo los miedos que las asechan y aprendiendo a superarse a si mismas lograrán sorprender a los equipos rivales.

No lo tendrán fácil, juegan contra equipos muy potentes... Además tendrán que hacer frente a un misterioso enigma, un plan malvado que se cierne sobre ellas... ¿serán capaces de soportar tanta presión? El desafío ha comenzado...

* * *

 _Aquí yo con un nuevo fanfic, sé que tendría que actualizar en lugar de subir nuevas historias, pero la tengo en la cabeza desde hace tiempo. Espero les guste:3_

 _ **Nadia xx.**_


	2. Amor a primera vista y crayolas moradas

**Disclaimer—** Los personajes de **Inazuma Eleven** no me pertenecen, son propiedad de **Level-5®**. El diseño y adaptación de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

 **Nota de la autora—** Y luego de un largo tiempo de haber publicado la sinopsis, traigo la primer parte de esta historia. Aclaro que serán capítulos cortos, tal vez uno que otro largo, pero nada asegurado. _Espero que les guste:3_

* * *

 **Advertencias—** **Mundo paralelo** donde los chicos son chicas y viceversa, no en su totalidad, por lo que puede haber personajes que mantengan su sexo original. La siguiente obra puede contener (o no) **spoilers**.

* * *

 _Dedicado a **Benjamin Grenger S**_ _,_ _ **Sachimika**_ _,_ _ **kagome-chan1107**_ _,_ _ **alita210100**_ _y_ _ **Lily Blaze**_ _; gracias por los reviews, son tan lindos._

* * *

 _I. De amor a primera vista y tontas crayolas moradas._

* * *

La forma de enamorarse varía de persona a persona, unos lo encuentran de imprevisto, otros de la forma más hermosa posible y otros justo después de casi morir siendo aplastados por una gran caja —llena de _quién sabe qué_ — a muy temprana edad.

Esto último fue lo que le paso a la pequeña Mao. Un día se encontraba pintando alegremente con sus crayolas; y al otro corriendo de un lado a otro tras el balón.

Todo comenzó cuando se encontraba pintando el último dibujo que había hecho, para ser más específicos cuando por error tomó la crayola morada en lugar de la negra y arruinó su _"maravillosa obra de arte"_.

 _«Tonta crayola morada»_ , pensó mientras miraba furiosa la hoja de papel, como si pudiese cambiar el color si lo seguía haciendo.

Atsuko, la madre de la pequeña castaña, entró a la sala con un par de cajas en los brazos.

—Mao, ¿Podrías llevar esto a la bodega?

La pequeña castaña apartó la vista de la crayola, dirigiéndola ahora hacia su madre, aunque cambiando de expresión rápidamente.

—Claro.

Sonrió y se apresuró a tomar las cajas de las manos de su madre para cumplir con lo encomendado.

Salió al patio y se dirigió hacia el lugar indicado por su madre, con algo de prisa para volver y comenzar nuevamente su dibujo, esta vez tratando de que la tonta crayola morada no volviera a arruinarlo.

Apiló pues las cajas, sin preocuparse demasiado en que estuviesen bien colocadas; cuando vio su trabajo terminado colocó las manos en su cintura y miró la pequeña bodega con una expresión victoriosa en el rostro.

Expresión que no duró demasiado, ya que las cajas se lanzaron hacia ella; las esquivó como pudo y después comenzó a acomodarlas nuevamente, aunque en orden inverso a como estaban al principio. Al llegar a la última caja, esta se abrió, mostrando un sucio cuaderno, unos raros guantes color rojo con blanco y un viejo balón de fútbol.

Los ojos de la niña adquirieron un brillo extraño, tal y como si estuviese viendo una enorme barra de chocolate —la única y absoluta maravilla del universo—. Eso había sido sin duda amor a primera vista, y no había nadie que pudiese negarlo.

Hojeó el cuaderno, sin preocuparse siquiera en volver a la sala de su casa y arreglar su dibujo. Nunca antes había visto —de cerca— un balón, por lo que le costó un poco entender como usarlo.

Pasada una hora su madre salió al jardín, preocupada porque había pasado ya demasiado tiempo sin volver, luego de oír las cajas caer, temerosa de que le hubiese ocurrido algo grave a su pequeña.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando la vio jugando con las cosas de su abuelo —el de Mao—.

—Pon esas cosas en su lugar ahora mismo.

Ordenó inmediatamente, asustando a la pequeña.

— ¡No! ¡Yo quiero jugar con esto!

Replicó, tomando las cosas apresuradamente con sus diminutas manos y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Mao —trató de razonar Atsuko—, esas cosas eran de tu abuelo. Por favor, ponlas donde estaban.

La menor obedeció, manteniendo contacto visual con su madre, mientras un tierno puchero aparecía en sus labios y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla.

—Esta bien —cedió la mayor—. Puedes jugar con eso, más te vale no romper nada.

Mao sonrió, era divertido jugar con el balón. Y lo mejor de todo, era que no había tontas crayolas moradas que pudieran arrutinarlo.


End file.
